


Where Cloud Goes, Sephiroth Follows

by RikuKingdomHearts3



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Dissidia: Final Fantasy, Kingdom Hearts (Video Games), Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Gen, One Shot, Randomness, Sephiroth just likes to show up everywhere to torment Cloud, poor Cloud, semi crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28305867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RikuKingdomHearts3/pseuds/RikuKingdomHearts3
Summary: In every life that Cloud had, Sephiroth always seemed to show up. No matter what it seemed that he could not escape from the silver haired man.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Where Cloud Goes, Sephiroth Follows

**Author's Note:**

> So when Sephiroth was revealed in the Smash trailer, I had a short little idea I wanted to just do. Just a little insight on things. Enjoy!

"Stay where you belong… in my memories…"

"I will...never be a memory."

When Cloud heard those final six words from Sephiroth, he honestly hoped that wouldn't be true. He hoped for once in his life now he could live peacefully and life could go on without Sephiroth coming in to bother him.

For once he just wanted peace from the man that caused him so much misery. He had already had enough in his time both within Gaia and those times within the other world run by Cosmos and Chaos. Sephiroth always had made his way there and seemed like haunting Cloud was all he could do.

As far as he could see though, everything could be fine from now on. That was until he was summoned into another world once more. This time by Materia and Spiritus. Sephiroth was there again, seemingly ready to just further torment him. But when all of that was over he returned home and he felt at peace once more.

At least until the next life.

The next life he was still Cloud, but this life this time was new. A new life where there were many other worlds within one universe. Sephiroth unfortunately was there too… and this time it seemed worse.

Sephiroth still tormented him and now was some strange embodiment of his own darkness. Seemed that even in a new life he still had to be put though heavy stuff making his life miserable. Sephiroth did not help a single inch of that, and only ended up making it a whole lot worse.

" _For once… can't I just have peace…"_ Cloud thought to himself. " _Next time… if there is a next time… just please let me have my peace."_

For the longest time he thought he had gotten his wish. In the next life he was once again in a strange new world, far stranger than the last, but at least there was no Sephiroth.

At least until one day.

When he saw the familiar shadowy figure looming up in the sky, he felt his blood boil. Even if Sephiroth was miles above the ground, he could see the cold, uncaring smile he always wore.

Once again he found himself engaged in a battle against the man, this time with the help of his new friends but it still was never enough. Sephiroth still proceeded to knock out everyone until it was just him and Cloud. Just like he always wanted.

 _"Why…"_ Cloud thought to himself. "Why can't you ever just leave me alone?!"

"Because…" Sephiroth said as he descended, a cold and cruel smirk spreading across his face. "I told you… I will never be a memory."

Cloud gritted his teeth and ready his sword. If he was to fight Sephiroth once more in yet another life, then so be it. He would defeat him in the end just like all of the other times. This life would be no different sadly, but he wasn't ready to give up.

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Cloud, he can never escape Sephiroth...


End file.
